


"Darling, What are you doing?"

by LadyAndith



Series: The Snow Day Universe [3]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAndith/pseuds/LadyAndith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Andith Fest.<br/>I hope you enjoy this smutlet and please if you have the time please leave a review. Thank you. TTFN x</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Darling, What are you doing?"

"Darling, what are you doing?" Anthony asked, trying to keep his eyes on the road, they had been out on their date night.

"Mmmm... Oh! Nothing." Edith answered, seductively caressing her husbands inner thigh, close to his groin. She could feel their car swerve slightly and tittered to herself, Anthony glanced at her and smirked. Before she knew what was happening, Anthony pulled their car to the side of the road and leaned in towards Edith.

"I asked. What are you doing? My little minx." He chuckled as he said it.

"I said. Nothing." She said in a playful way, she giggled and continued to caress his thigh, she could feel him harden under her caresses, with her other hand she grabbed his shirt front and pulled him towards her for a searing kiss, her tongue stroked his lower lip and he opened his mouth, their tongues fondled each other.

Anthony's hand went to Edith's neck and played at her nap, his other hand went to her breast and massage it through her dress, her nipple hardened and a moan escaped from his sweet one's luscious mouth, they pulled away from each other's mouth's to breath.

"Anthony, I want you. I want you in me. I need to feel you in me, I've wanted you all night, it' taken all my strength not to jump on your bones in the restaurant" she pleaded completely flushed with passion, she stares into his gorgeous blue eyes, she disentangled herself from Anthony and moved to the back of the car, she took off her shoes and started to take off her dress.

He knew there was no way he could change her mind about this and why would he? He could never deny her anything, least of all this. So he joined her but not before he made the front seat's go down.

When he joined her, there she was Venus incarnate; all copper curls, creamy skin, big beautiful eyes and come hither smile. In that moment he thought 'I'm one lucky bastard. How on earth did I get this angle to go out with me, let alone marry me and have my children?' (There was their six year old twins Aurora and Christopher and now Jennifer, their one year old, nicknamed Jenny Wren)

Edith pulled him to her by his neck and started kissing him, well ravishing his mouth, she straddled him and ground herself against him, she pushed off his jacket and then ripped open his shirt to expose his chest to her, Edith pulled back and wickedly smiled before attacking his chest. She sucked on his throat, collarbone and then his nipples, they pebbled under her ministrations and Anthony gasped and moan, he grabbed her peachy bum and she squealed, as she continued to lavish attention to his chest.

One of his hands left her bum and went to her bra to unclasped it, to free her delectable breast's.

Edith realised that his hands are everywhere, she thinks to herself 'for a man her Anthony has such a delicate touch' he always touch's her, as though she is some holy relic. Her hands leave his chest and go to the belt and then his zipper, after unzipping his trousers, she pulls them down and his boxers go with them, his wonderful cock is so hard that when it is liberated from his trousers and boxers it thuds against his stomach, Edith giggles and brushes her fingers along his member, Anthony shivers and gasps "Oh! Edith".

Edith smirked and returned to his face to smother him in kisses, she murmurs a breath away from his talented mouth "Mmmm... Do you like that?, my darling".

"Yes, my sweet one. Oh my god, YES!" There was a pause and then Anthony growled "You little temptress. I love you so much" and with that she moved her knickers to one side and glided down him mighty girth, they both sighed.

Anthony could feel Edith's inner walls quiver within her for him and Edith could feel Anthony's cock throb with his need. They Kissed each other passionate and began to move slowly, ever so slowly, savouring the sweet ecstasy of their coupling.

Edith's hands went into Anthony's hair and he bucked into her, there was a muffled "Oh!" from Edith and they both laughed.

Anthony groaned as Edith's inner walls caressed his cock, with her laughter. Anthony pawed at her breast's and then buried his face in between them and jiggled his face to make a sound like a motorboat, Edith giggled but it didn't late long as Anthony drew one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked, he curled his hand around her breast, while his other hand grabbed her bum again to encourage her to move faster, he thrust harder, their moves becoming fluid and Edith through her head back in utter joy, Edith's hands left his hair and went to the back of his neck to get better purchase, she could feel the sweat on his neck and smell the musk of their lovemaking in the confines of their car, and all the windows of the car were covered in condensation.

Edith rode him harder and harder, the only sounds either of them could hear was the slap go skin on skin and moans, groans, growls and squeals, her tits rubbing against his chest. Anthony could feel his balls tightening with the need for his release and Edith could feel the familiar twist of emotions, that Anthony always evoked in her and before either one of them knew what was about to happen, they were both thrown into their mutual shuddering orgasm's.

"Fuck me... Edith, I'm the luckiest... bastard to have ever lived".

"Anthony... OH! FFFFUUUCCCKKK! Ohgodohgodohgod".

They kissed and their breathes mingling together, both panted trying to catch their breaths but the car was stuffy, so one of the windows was opened to get some fresh air, when the fog of lust clears, they quickly got dressed and travel back home to release their poor babysitting Daisy.

E&A

The following morning when Anthony and Edith were driving the twins to school, as that did every morning, Edith noticed Aurora was trying to reach for something in the back of the car, Edith turned to their precocious little princess and asked "Darling, what are you doing?" It was Christopher that answered.

"Mummy, there is something under your seat" Edith moved closer to reached out and pulled the item from under her seat and into her lap, then gasped, Anthony glanced over to his wife to see what she had in her lap and he recognised the black bra his wife wore last night, he started to laugh out loud.

Aurora asked "Mummy, what was it?" Edith couldn't answer as her throat had went dry, so it was Anthony that answered instead "Darling, it's nothing. It's just something you're mummy forgot last night".

Anthony continued to laugh out loud, Edith playful swatted at his arm and began to laugh herself. Anthony took ahold of Edith's hand and interlocked their fingers together, he then kissed the back of her hand and then placed her hand on his inner thigh, she gave him a playful reproachful look and they both burst out laughing.

The End

I hope you all enjoyed this little smutlet. If you have the time please leave a review, thank you. TTFN XX.


End file.
